


Public transport, public porn

by xJane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, or maybe meet-ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: Lucas has agreed with Mika to take baby steps.A few weeks ago, he finally, hesitatingly, told Mika that he might possibly be gay, and to his surprise, Mika had not started cheering, or forced Lucas to put on some glitter make-up and go to a gay night club with him, but had instead been very understanding, open and wise.So Lucas had decided to trust his flatmate – for the time being.After a lot of hemming and hawing, he’d promised Mika to give it a go.And then promptly postponed it every day, because, well, listening to gay porn fics was kinda, well, gay.But a promise is a promise, and so Lucas has decided there is no time like the present, even though the present time sees him on the bus home.***Or, the one where Lucas is too engrossed in gay erotica to notice the stranger listening in.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 31
Kudos: 117





	Public transport, public porn

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the same vein as [Supply shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717592/chapters/59745283) or [The truth about porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456037) or [Neigbourly neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430068), here's another story about some vaguely NSFW themes, but still mostly meet-cute fluffiness.
> 
> Based on a prompt!
> 
> <3

Lucas has agreed with Mika to take baby steps.

A few weeks ago, he finally, hesitatingly, told Mika that he might possibly be gay, and to his surprise, Mika had not started cheering, or forced Lucas to put on some glitter make-up and go to a gay night club with him, but had instead been very understanding, open and wise.

So Lucas had decided to trust his flatmate – for the time being.

They worked out together what Lucas was conformable with – telling Yann and Manon – and what not – getting a Grindr profile, decorating his room with rainbow flags, putting on glittery make-up, going to night clubs, and, well, basically everything but telling Yann and Manon.

But Mika wouldn’t be Mika if he hadn’t convinced Lucas to slowly expand his horizon. He’d tried to point Lucas in the direction of some soft gay porn, but Lucas had firmly declined. Mika, not to be deterred, had brought up the subject of erotic fiction. Lucas had spluttered, and protested, but somehow, it seemed less of a jump into the unknown to listen to some fic, where he could imagine the action and protagonists inside his head, than to watch a movie.

After a lot of hemming and hawing, he’d promised Mika to give it a go.

And then promptly postponed it every day, because, well, listening to gay porn fics was kinda, well, gay.

But a promise is a promise, and so Lucas has decided there is no time like the present, even though the present time sees him on the bus home.

There are a few other passengers, but they are far enough away from him, so they won’t be able to see his screen, and he can’t really get too involved in the whole… process if he is in a public space.

It seems like sound logic.

Lucas grabs his phone, plugs in his earphones, turns up the volume, and presses play.

Apparently, this particular author does not believe in a slow setup or a nice family-friendly introduction. Within minutes, they are describing hands grabbing asses, lips sucking half-hard cocks, and tongues doing all kinds of complicated stuff. Much as the story doesn’t care for building up towards the action, the attention to detail cannot be faulted.

Lucas listens, and before long, nameless, faceless men appear in his thoughts, naked and hot and horny, enjoying themselves without shame.

Lucas feels a blush rise on his cheeks, and he doesn’t dare to look up. It feels like everybody on the bus will know what he is doing if he does.

He surreptitiously turns down the volume slightly, and then mentally slaps himself. It’s not like anybody can hear anyway, although, it must be said, the person reading the story is quite adept at realistic-sounding moaning as the action intensifies.

Suddenly, somebody sits down next to Lucas.

As if bitten by a snake, he scrambles to turn off the audio. His cheeks feel ablaze as he looks at the guy grinning at him like the cat that got the cream. He is kinda hot, Lucas vaguely registers.

“Too late,” the guy says, smirking.

Huh? Lucas must look as confused as he feels, because the guy repeats his words, nodding to Lucas’ phone.

“What – what are you talking about?” he manages to croak out.

“Too late to turn it off now. That’s what I came to tell you. We all heard Sam dicking down Josh. Sounded like it was quite the fuck, too.”

And – holy fuck.

A shrill voice Lucas barely recognizes as his own pipes up.

"You – you heard that?"

The guy shrugs as if it is the most normal thing to eavesdrop on somebody else's gay erotica on a Paris city bus.

"We all did. Would have been hard to miss, not gonna lie."

All?

Lucas looks up for the briefest of seconds. A girl with purple hair chuckles loudly, some dude in a suit looks pointedly everywhere but at Lucas, an elderly lady pinches her thin lips tightly, bony hands clutching a worn purse, seemingly trying very hard not to start a sermon. Lucas thinks he might die. Hell, death might be welcome at this point.

"Everybody – could hear – that?"

He gestures pointlessly at his phone, his voice a mere whisper, his skin burning.

Fuck. He can never take a bus ever again. The shame is enough to make him nauseous. And his mortification only grows when the guy grins.

"It wasn't so bad. In fact, it kinda made me wanna get dicked down too."

He raises an eyebrow, and Lucas can’t help but look down, at where the stranger's tight jeans are not doing a lot to hide –

Fuck.

Lucas will have to leave Paris. France. Maybe best try to get accepted for the next Mars mission.

The guy just sits there, unflappable, grinning at Lucas, as if he is extending an invitation –

“Oh my god. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Yeah, I’m totally in favour of that,” the stranger replies, not missing a beat.

Lucas stares at him. In favour of what? Then the other man winks, slowly, deliberately.

All in favour of – oh, holy shit.

Lucas feels his cheeks get even redder. If he burns any hotter the cheap plastic of the bus seats will start melting. The other passengers are still staring, and – fuck.

He gags violently, just barely managing to keep from vomiting.

He presses the stop button, not even caring where he is, and when the bus slows down – they must have been close to a stop – he grabs his backpack and gets out as fast as he can.

The stranger tries to halt him, calls something after him, but god, Lucas needs to go as far away as he possibly could. Moving to Mars might not be enough. What if somebody on that bus filmed him? What if this goes viral? Oh, fuck. He needs to book himself into a plastic surgery clinic. Oh, holy fuck.

~~~

The doorbell rings, but Lucas pays it no heed. One of the girls is here to see Manon, probably, or a Grindr date for Mika. Lucas does not intend to leave his room for the next – oh, two to three years sounds entirely reasonable.

But then Mika starts knocking on his door.

“Kitten? Somebody is here to see you.”

“Who is it?” Lucas sounds muffled, because he is still pressing his blazing cheeks into his pillow, as he has been doing intermittently for the past four hours.

Please let it be Yann. Lucas doesn’t really want to see anybody, but Yann might be doable. Yann is Lucas’ best friend. He can tell Yann, right? Yann will laugh for at least forty minutes, and he will not ever let Lucas live this down, but he will keep it a secret from the boys if Lucas promises Yann – well. He doesn’t really know what he can promise Yann to keep a doozy of a secret like this, but he is sure they will come to an agreement. If Lucas needs to pay Yann half of his wages for eternity, so be it.

“I don’t know him,” Mika’s voice comes through the door.

What? Mika knows all of Lucas’ friends. Nobody else knows where Lucas lives.

“But if you don’t want him, I can try to distract him, kitten. He’s gorgeous!”

Huh?

Okay, now Lucas knows he’s died of mortification and gone to heaven.

Gorgeous guys don’t come knocking on his door.

Then again – maybe this is the universe’s way of making it up to Lucas. Maybe he deserves a reward for today’s utter humiliation.

So he gets up and follows Mika to the front door, and –

_Holy. Fucking. Fuck._

Not in heaven then. No reward for today’s utter humiliation. Rather more of the same.

“I’m really sorry!” the guy blurts out before Lucas can slam the door closed in his face.

“I just – You left your wallet on the bus.”

And, well. What did Lucas ever do wrong to deserve this? Who has he offended in a past life? Is his mother right and is god punishing him for his sins – listening to gay porn must be quite the mortal sin to earn this kind of punishment.

Worst is – Mika is right. The guy is really gorgeous. Tall, slender. Eyes deep as the ocean. Shirt unbuttoned just far enough to give Lucas a peek of a smooth chest. Leather jacket – rebel without a cause without even trying hard. Rings all over fingers which look strong and sensitive at the same time. It would hardly be a hardship to have these hands all over his body –

Lucas flushes, and forces himself to stop right there. He wonders why he didn’t notice all of this earlier, and then he remembers. Right. He had been a bit busy hoping the earth would swallow him alive.

Lucas reaches out for his wallet without words, and the stranger hesitates for a split second.

“Oh, okay, fine!” The turmoil finally catches up with Lucas and he snaps. “Go ahead, laugh at me, mock me! I get it! I’m a fucking idiot, and a gay one at that! Come on, let me have it! And then go the fuck away! I don’t need to be ridiculed by you!”

The stranger startles.

“No! No, I’m not mocking you!”

Lucas scoffs, but shuts up, his lips pursed thin.

“Oh, okay, fine, it was funny, but you shouldn’t be so upset about it. I get that you didn’t want the whole bus to hear, but honestly, there’s nothing wrong with it either. And it was not a bad story. I mean, it did the trick for me at least.”

And – well. Lucas remembers _that_. And he really can’t be held responsible for the fact that his eyes immediately go down, can he? Still, his cheeks feel like third degree burn wounds when he realizes what he is doing, and he snaps his head up, but he cannot look the guy in the eye after this.

God. Will this ordeal never end?

“Although –” the guy mumbles, “considering you’re not listening to porn right now, and I seem to be having the same issue, maybe I have to conclude it wasn’t the story, but rather just you.”

As if being controlled by some force stronger than himself, Lucas’ gaze goes down again, and with the tight jeans the guy is wearing, the truth of his statement is pretty hard to deny.

Pretty hard. Right.

Lucas isn’t sure what’s going on.

He might be dreaming. He might be dead. He might be delusional. He might be drugged. He might be a dozen of other things. The only thing he’s certain of is that he’s definitely affected.

He blames the whole surreal situation for blurting out his next words.

“I’ve never kissed a guy.”

The boy’s eyes widen, and he falters just for a second, but then a grin lights up his face.

And fuck if that doesn’t make him even more delectable.

“You wanna change that?” he asks in a low voice.

Lucas can’t help imagine kissing this man. Lucas would have to stand on his tiptoes. Maybe the man would help him by holding his waist, or his hip. Lucas could wind his arms around the other’s neck, tilting his chin up. Then he could slide his knuckles over Lucas’ cheek. Lucas has a feeling the guy would be good at kissing. And, well, he offered, didn’t he?

Lucas giggles, and the boy seems surprised for a second, and then chuckles softly too.

Lucas is enthralled. This guy is looking at Lucas as if Lucas is everything he has ever dreamed of.

“I might need a name first,” he mutters at the man still staring at him.

The guy opens his mouth, but Lucas, in a strange mixture of timidness and courage, tuts at him and puts a slightly trembling finger on the man’s lips.

The simple contact is electric. The guy’s eyes go dark and hungry, but he doesn’t move. Lucas likes it.

But can he trust this? This man has been a witness to Lucas’ greatest humiliation. Then again – he doesn’t seem to want to mock Lucas. Lucas hears Mika’s voice in his head. “Take baby steps if you need to, kitten, but don’t hold back out of fear.”

Mika is probably watching this whole encounter from behind the kitchen door.

Okay. Baby steps it is.

“Give me your phone”, Lucas demands, stretching out his hand. It feels strange not to be touching the guy anymore. Maybe the other agrees, because he scrambles to obey, brushing his fingers against Lucas’ palm when he drops his unlocked phone in it.

Lucas quickly types in his name and number, handing the phone back over.

“Text me,” he whispers, a bit apprehensive. “Thanks for bringing my wallet. Bye.”

He closes the door, trying not to overthink things.

Mika dashes out from the kitchen – nice to know there are still some certainties in life – but Lucas is too distracted to explain things when his phone starts beeping, indicating a text coming in. He just grins widely at his flatmate and walks on to his bedroom. He has to delete some gay porn audiobooks. He doesn’t think he’ll need them anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like!
> 
> <3


End file.
